customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Past of the Heroes
The Past of the Heroes '''was written by Ruler of the coasters (Kata89). The only person who is allowed to edit this story is Matoro1. There is a poll at the bottom of the story, vote on what you think about it! Note: I am a horrible writer. So this story may be hard to read. This is book 1 of the story. It is also fast paced, so I hope Matoro1 will fix it up! Book I Part I Prologue Pain struck the young hero. He laid on the muddy ground, with armour pierced and broken. It was raining, the young hero looked up to the red eyes of the blackened beast! He lifted his sword up in the air and it started glowing and he said: “YOUR NAME IS NOT WRITTEN HERE, GO BACK TO THE DELTA ISLAND!” The beast who's face was cloaked by darkness stared at him. The beast brought his thick and burly arm up and threw it into the hero's face. And with the last bit of strength in his body, the hero stabbed his glowing sword into the beasts head. The beast screached, and took the sword and threw it. The beast let out a roar, and ruthlessly punched the hero over and over again! The hero laid dead on the muddy surface of the island, which he wrote his name in... Chapter I “Makaro, that is just a rumor! You don't think he could of survived do you?” “Yes Faux... I have studied and thought greatly into my hypothesis. He may have survived the sword of light!” Makaro stated. Then Faux replied, thinking before he spoke; “you are my best friend. But I refuse to follow up with your plan! It is too risky! For one, we could get ourselves arrested! And two, if you are correct...(which you are not!) WE could get KILLED!” Makaro walked away. After seven steps he tilted his head back, and then bented it to the right, looking back at his best friend Faux; “I thought I could rely on you...Now? What is one suppose to do, if one does not follow his own way?” “What on the sake of love is that suppose to mean?” Makaro, acting like he could not hear him, strolled away... Faux, tilted his head looking at the crowded city... and walked the opposite direction toward the square. Thinking about the sentence that he just heard; ''“I thought I could rely on you...Now? What is one suppose to do, if one does not follow his own way?” What is that suppose to mean! Does Makaro even know what he is talking about! '' Faux noticed a crowd of people all jumbled together in a circle looking down. ''What are they all doing? ''Curious, Faux walked toward the crowd, gently pushing every one out of his way. When he got to the front of the crowed, he saw a white hero cuffing a green man, with a sharp pointed back-head and thin yet spiky arms and legs. “They kill you, you see, YOU SEE! THEY KILL YOU!” Then the green monster started laughing like a mad man.”YOU SEE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Its body motions became violent, so the hero admonished the citizens to step back, and that there is nothing to see here. Although, every one knew quite well that there was some thing to see there. Faux started walking away, with the obnoxious laugh at the back of his mind; ''SEE, THEY KILL YOU! HA HA HA HA HA! '' Chapter II '''42 days later, Yamaha Island, 18:32.08 Every one on Yamaha island aghast to be seeing the explosion on the Hero factories exterior. Next thing every one knew is that a green hero was flung from the hole made by the explosion. After the hero fell...all of the island was silent. Even the children and the birds.... right then a roar came from top of the factory, and the ground shook! Every one then was screaming. Faux was among them. Looking atop the factory, he mused about all that has happened. He could not help but think that Makaro could be right... Hero Factory, 18: 41.35 “AH!” A red hero screamed. Two white heroes where behind a wall that led into a hall way. “What is that thing?” “No idea!” They then charged into the hall way, firing relentlessly at the beast. The beast looked at the two, taking its attention away from a blue hero in golden armor. It roared once more, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse. The white, shiny walls that once where are now black, stained with blood of fallen heroes. The beast ran toward the two, scratching the wall as it went and opening its jaw up wide to show its menacing teeth! “This was a bad idea.” One of the white heroes remarked to the other, then they were both shot up into the air and their backs slammed into the wall! The blue hero that he took his attention off shot the beast with a cannon in its face. The beast then shot toward the two almost-dead heroes. It then body slammed into it, pushing its sharp spikes all over its body into theirs. Causing the heroes to die and malfunction. The blue hero pulled out its radio and called for back up, which then led to a red and brown hero behind the blue. “Whats your name soldiers!” She shot again at the monster. “Ralph...Ralph...” The brown stated. The red leaped toward the beast, pulled out his swords and slashed at the beast! “Hmpp-RAH!” The beast gave out a roar. Suddenly, two rolling balls came through a dented door and they opened. “....KILL THEM YOU FOOLS!” The two mindless robots shot their cannons in a beated order. “Bohroks!” Ralph exclaimed. The beast got up, and staggered toward the steps. “Don't let him git' away!” But, before Bingjaa (the blue hero) could take a step, she was shot in the back by one of the bohroks! “What the-” Then , the most unlikely person came from the smoke with its cannon pointing forward at the heroes. He then shot his cannon, which killed Ralph. “Only one remains!” The red hero could not see his face but could tell that the man was grinning. “Hello, luya!” “Who are you!” Luya shouted. Then, the figure stepped forward and said: “I am Makaro. Hero of this island. I have come to slaughter the beast!” “Then why have you been killing are heroes?!?” “Because I need to back stab the one, which is the target for many!” The bohroks fired the cannons at the same time, killing Luya. “Poor heroes...they never knew that the legend was destroyed....and that the spirit is not alive!” Chapter III The roof of the Hero Factory, 19: 01.52 The beast looked out onto the city of the island. Then Makaro came up the steps that led to the roof. “Hello...have you come that you please to do?” “NO!” The beast shouted. “I have come for one reason, and so far it is a vague mission! WHERE IS THE HERO!” But, since Makaro is quick on his feet, he replied with out thinking: “He is here...I have told you what you have desired..But, maybe it best that you give up a tiny portion of what you have to receive what you want. Hmm” “What on earth is that suppose to mean!” “It means I want to know what happened that night...” “That information, I shall not give up!” Makaro replied with: “I helped you get this far, now I want what I NEED!” “Is this why you serve your master Makaro? Is it not because I rule all?” “sir I mean no disre-” The beast interupted “I NEED THE BOY!” “I need the information! Master.” Makaro gave the beast a bow, trying to lighten him up. “I will give it too you when I have the BOY you IDIOT!” The beast then picked up Makaro and threw him off the factory! What have I done? ''Makaro thought, tumbling down the white factory. '''Center Square, 19: 45.027' Missiles shot from above. Faux looked up and saw to well known criminals hanging from wires shooting mindlessly. Bohroks came rushing out of the factory in swarms, cutting people as they go. “GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!” The sound of mini guns and explosions filled the ears of all. “MEN, keep FIGHTING!” Heroes where forced to leave the factory to protect the civilians. Faux, a slave robot for men, who was freed stared at the fighting warriors full of thoughts. A war inside of his mind. He could not decide between grabbing a weapon and help fighting, or to either stay back and run. “GET OUT OF THE WAY!” With out a moments notice, a missile shot at Faux, and he then jumped to the side. The explosion knocked him back. With this, he made up his mind to fight. “Give me a sword!” “Why, your not equipped for this” The hero looked away and then fired his cannon at a bohrok getting close. Faux then lifted the hero by the neck into the air and said; “Give me your sword or else!” “Ehh...ehhh, ummm....well...err....here you go?” The hero then gave the sword the the orange robot. Faux then ran with all of his might toward the army of bohroks! He slaughtered them, cutting them in half while running. He skillfully avoided all of the cannon blasts from the bohroks, an the heroes from behind him. He was running in a ruined courtyard that leads to the factory. “You stupid bohroks!” Then, with out a second after saying that, Makaro fell on him. “UMF!” “Thanks for cushioning my fall, friend...” Makaro said. Faux quickly pushed Makaro off him. Faux got up, and offered his hand to Makaro to use to get up. “No Faux....” “.....” Then, Makaro stabbed Faux in the stomach, “We both where freed the same day, now I will kill you the same day that I DIE!” Faux, softly replied to Makaro, “Why?” “I'll tell you why...” Makaro went on, “You betrayed me, I thought I could trust you! But you refused to follow up with my plan! I need to kill you now! The bohroks think I am on their side, and if I leave you, they will know I am not with them...” “Makaro...it did not have to happen this way!” Faux muttered. Makaro mused a minute, then he replied: “Yes it did, there was no other way!” “You could of told some heroes you idea, then they could of handled it! But instead, YOU BRING TOTAL HAVOC ON THE CITY!” I am sorry Faux... ''Makaro then, stabbed Faux in the chest right then. And he walked away...but this time, crying.... Chapter IV “This is fun, don't you agree?” “Yes, this is great fun!” The green man who was being arrested 42 days ago said. He then fired his mini gun again and killed another human. “THEY KILL US!” The green man said again. “You where a servent Robot weren't you?” His red partner said. “Yep, and proud of it!” Firing his mini gun again. “Thats some thing we have in common then...” '''Delta Island, 21: 05.08' “Where are you little boy, I know you are here!” The beast said, walking through a jungle. “You said to go back where I belonged and now I am here, SO WHERE ARE YOU!” Makaro was at the beasts side, with his face down. “Master?” Makaro started, “What happened on that night?” “I shall not tell you, Makaro!” “umm..sir, instead of finding the boy, why not we try to find his sword? You know, the legendary sword...” “Do you insalt me!””uh..no master, I only wish to help ''you.” '''Central City, 21:23.02' His eye lids where only partly open, although, he felt as if they where closed. He heard sounds of heroes, screaming statements like: “Get them out of here!” and “Watch out-” Faux's gashing hole in his chest felt unbearable. His dizziness was worse. He whispered to himself; “At least I tried-” He then noticed barely that their was a young hero who was shot in the arm, he kept charging toward the enemy lines. The young hero was then shot in the arm once more, and in the gut. Seeing this, he knew that he had to keep fighting, even though he was about to die. So he used all of his gears to pull him self up. He than started staggering toward the enemy bohroks. He picked up a sword that was held by a dead hero. He then came up the bohrok. The bohrok took its attention away from the heoes line, and started dueling Faux. The bohrok pulled a small sword from his side, and stated moving his head from side to side. It was cold. Faux could feel chills. The bohrok suddenly jumped toward Faux. But Faux jumped to the side, and then slashed his sword at the bohrok. The bohrok ducked, and jabbed his sword into Faux's gut. But, Faux took his sword, clutched his fist around it. He stared at his enemy, with hate, and mercy. But he knew he could not spare this 4 ft. mechanical monster. So he cut the bohrok's head open. And moved on to the next closest bohrok. Makaro...my friend, I only wish I could forgive you this time! ''Faux, while fighting, was thinking about the past, trying to comprehend all that is happening. ''“Faux, I am thinking, did the beast actually die?” “I don't....know?” “Well...what do you think happened that night?” “Makaro, friend... I know you are dedicated to history, but I tell you this, I do not know! That history is forbidden. It is dark, and unclear.” '' “AHHHHHH!” Faux hollard. He ran up to a white bohrok and sliced him in half. Faux felt weak, very weak. He did not know if what Makaro did is bettering, or making the world worse by finding the beast, and killing all of these humans, heroe's, and robots such as himself. The green man was then walking up to faux. “Hello, I know who you are. Your that man who was watching me getting arrested!” Faux gulped. “I HATE YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOUR THE REASON I AM HERE!” The green man screamed. “....What do you mean?” “You did not listen!” The green man then shot a rocket at a group of blue bohroks. “I said they KILL us! And if you listened, we would not be here!” Faux responded “I... I thought you where talking about the police!” “You are an idiot!” “I-I, please, I just!” The green man then shot Faux in the head, and Faux then fell to the floor...But this time, dead. What did you think about the story? it was great! it was good it was OK it wasn't that good it was bad It was horrible Other Book I part II '''Introduction' The hero factory was taken back by the menacing Bohroks, but the city was left in ruin. The surviving heroes piled the dead humans and heroes in piles to burn. Faux, was among them. Chapter I The beast sat in a chair stained in blood in the middle of a jungle. He sat there with a red gleam in his eye, his body was more black than normal. Makaro thought that he was only like that because he had been in battle recently. "I want all Bohrok to hunt down every human on Delta Island. I want them tied up in front of me here." The beast retorted. Makaro bowed, and slowely walked away saying, "err, yes sir" and with that, he clutched his fists and walked away. Hero Factory, Government hall, 2 days after fight, 20:07.09 "This victory we shall celebrate, my fellow brothers! The legend of which we have spoken of is not a myth no more! But a fact! There is the great sword, and we need to find it! But, in the mean time my fellow brothers... Let us drink, and be merry, for, we still have a factory and some city left! We still have are wives and are children!" The president of the factory lectured. Then, every one agreed, and they drank wine and beer. This made them drunk Delta Islands, civilan settlement #127, 21:34.45 Humans were running like mad men, with no sense of what they are doing. Bohroks swarmed the settle ment, firing their cannons at houses, burning them. When they could grab some, they took some humans and stuffed them in their bag. Humans that did not survive, where either trampled by the swarms of 4 foot Bohroks, or shot to death by their cannons. "grab all you can, bring them back to home sector!" A red bohrok stated, plated with golden armor. With that, the bohroks swarmed back to their home sector, with bags of people. Delta Islands, Jungle, 23: 04.02 They piled the humans in front of the beasts chair. Seperating the women from the men, and the children. "Why, look at this pretty!" The beast said looking at a baby. A mother screamed, "Please!" She started crying, "please, do not hurt my baby! please, I beg of you- you-ou!" The beast through his sword into the baby's head. And then shot the women. "Burn them!" The beast yelled. Chapter II “What has come of this world!” Mikaro stated. “The Darkness creeps up on one's own spine. It slips up it, taking one in. The Darkness is coming.” Mikaro's eyes were twiching. He was standing in the middle of the jungle. Scared, and afraid. He was trembling at the thought. “The face....” Mikaro, MIKARO! Come with us.... The beast kills you! He kills you. We want you! “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Mikaro screamed, “I DON'T WANT YOU! I DO NOT WANT IT!” Mikaro was staring at a face, a face of a scaley beast. One with red eyes, and sharp teeth. The beast was all black. It looked more terrifying than the beast that Mikaro followed. ''Mikaro, do it, or else I KILL YOU! ''Mikaro started crying. “....I, I,!” He kept weeping, “I will kill him.” ''Mikaro, you know you want the power! You want it, you know you want it! ''Mikaro arguedl “I do not want it!” ''It killed your family! ''“I do not fear the Darkness!” ''You shall, you shall. '' Mikaro looked down, and saw a mist flowing hovering above the ground, like a stream. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Mikaro yelled. ''Join us! JOIN THE DEAD! '' More chapters will be added. Ruler of the coasters (Kata89) Category:Stories